The invention relates to a wireless radiofrequency data communication system comprising: a base-station comprising N first groups and a signal processing-unit comprising memory means and processing means, wherein each first group comprises a receiver-unit provided with a receiver and at least one antenna which is connected to the receiver-unit, wherein the signal processing-unit is connected with each of the first groups for processing receive-signals generated by each of the first groups, and M second groups for transmitting radiofrequency signals to the first groups, wherein each second group comprises a transmitter-unit provided with a transmitter and at least one antenna which is connected to the transmitter-unit, wherein the memory means of the signal processing-unit are provided with information about the transfer-functions of radiofrequency signals from each of the antennas of the second groups to each of the antennas of the first groups, and wherein the transmitters and receivers operate on essentially the same radiofrequency or radiofrequency-band.
Wireless radiofrequency data communication systems of this type are known and find their applications in a variety of fields. An example of such an application can be found in the domain of digital communication for electronic-mail. In this application, each personal computer can be provided with at least one second set so that the personal computer can be incorporated in an network. The base-station may in that case be connected with a server of the network. Further examples are given, for instance, in the domain of mobile telephony. In the case of mobile telephony, the base-station is a telephony exchange. In the majority of the applications, more than one second set wants to communicate with the base-station. This means that the second group transmits signals to this base-station and also receives signals from this base-station. Since it would not be acceptable if all second groups would have to wait for each other's communication to be finished, there is a need for simultaneous communication. Simultaneous communication allows more second groups to communicate at the same time with the base-station. A straightforward and common way of realizing simultaneous communication is to assign different radiofrequencies to the respective second groups. In this way, all data signals can be separated easily by the first groups in the base-station by frequency-selective filters. Furthermore, the base-station can communicate with each second group at the specific radiofrequency that has been assigned to the second group. A transmitted radiofrequency signal contains the actual information to be transmitted to the receiver. This actual information has been modulated on the radiofrequency carrier-signal. Several techniques have been developed for modulating information on the carrier-signal like frequency-modulation, phase-modulation, amplitude-modulation, et cetera.
A radiofrequency signal that is transmitted by a second group travels from the antenna of the second group along so-called travel-paths to the antennas of the first groups. During the travelling, depending of the specific travel-path, the radiofrequency signal is attenuated and also a phase-distortion is incurred on the radiofrequency signal. The phase-distortion of the radiofrequency signal can be corrected by the signal processing-unit in the base-station on the basis of the information about the transfer-functions. This can be of special interest if information is modulated on the radio-frequency signal according to a phase-modulation technique.